


Your lips

by Aliea



Series: you [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun, I needed fluff in my life!!!, John is Tired, M/M, Sherlock is a git
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sherlock needs to tell John about something he hasn't been able to stop thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your lips

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fluffy one-shot to just level out all the damn angst I have been writing.
> 
> Also I tried a new writing style at the beginning of this so hope that works.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> So this was a one-shot that turned into a 6 part series. Was great fun writing these small bits of fluff :D

"Right, so...plan."

"Umm."

"Come on you must have some sort of plan...i mean you always work out a way to get us out of these situations...well shit!"

"Why do I have to come up with the plan, you think of something!"

"You're the brains here Sherlock, I just bring the gun."

"Yeah and a lot of help that turned out to be!"

"Well I wasn't expecting fifty ninjas to jump us!"

"Samurai John, not ninjas."

"Whatever! Just tell me how you plan to get us out of here!"

"There is no plan! Have I not just made that clear!"

"God damn it Sherlock, I was not planning on dying today so bloody fix this!"

"Look, falling is not so bad."

"No, the falling is totally fine, I have no issues with that. No what bothers me is the nice hard flat concrete we will be landing on!"

"You won’t feel it."

"Right, because seconds later I will be dead!"

"Hummmm."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….fuck!"

"John please stop doing that you are causing the platform to shake."

"Why the fuck do you care."

"I would like to live for as long as possible, so please don’t bring the end any closer than it needs to be."

"Fine."

"John...John...John why aren't you talking?"

"Nothing to say."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay...I have something to say...okay, I guess if I am to die then well I should tell you...I mean..."

"God damn it Sherlock, what?"

"Well it's just...I've been wanting to, well I've really been thinking about your lips."

"My lips?"

"Yeah...I wonder what it would be like to kiss them."

"Oh."

"Not good?"

"No no. No that is very good, brilliant in fact."

"But?"

"Well with us tied up back to back and with the sunrise fast approaching, I guess you won’t ever get to know."

"Ah."

"Yeah...so unless you have a plan and you have just been wasting time in the hope to find out if I wanted you to kiss me, then it is never going to happen."

"Well..."

"Sherlock!"

"What? It is only because the sun is rising that I can see a way out!"

"You fucking prick!"

 .~.~.~.~.

Two hours later John sat on the bottom step leading up to 221B his head in his hands and his eyes heavy from being up all night, from being up all night in the cold and on total tender hooks as he tried not to think about the two-hundred-foot drop that would be his death.

"John?

Sherlock’s voice brought him back to the now and making him open his eyes. Looking up he watched as his friend took off his scarf and then shrugged out of his coat.

Standing John walked backward up two steps as Sherlock headed towards him. Stopping he looked down at Sherlock as he looked up with a frown.

"What?" Sherlock asked tilting his head slightly.

Holding onto the banister John lent down till his lips met Sherlock’s in a very soft, light kiss.

Pulling back he smiled at the stunned look on Sherlock's face then turned on his heel and started up the stairs.

He made it to the first landing when hands grabbed his hips, turned him and pushed him against the wall. Gasping in shock he looked up as Sherlock descended upon his lips, this time this kiss was hard, hot and searching.

Closing his eyes, a soft moan escaped his throat as Sherlock pressed himself fully against him at the same time licking along the John's top lip then his bottom.

When Sherlock pulled back John protested by grabbing slim hips and holding Sherlock against him.

"You are tired." Sherlock said as he brushed his lips over Johns cheek up to his temple and across his forehead.

"Yeah." John lent more against Sherlock his eyes closing again.

"Come on." Sherlock led John up the stairs keeping hold of him in any way he could. John went to turn to go up to his room when strong arms pulled him the other way.

"No, that way." John pointed up to his room as Sherlock led him to his room.

"Not tonight-"

"Today...it is day Sherlock."

Sherlock stopped and placed both his hands upon John's face. "Yes...a day I nearly didn’t get to spend with you, so you are to sleep in my bed and wake in my bed so that when you do I can carry on kissing you."

John blinked a few times before delving his hands into Sherlock’s hair and kissed him once again, his lips opened instantly and his tongue searched out Sherlock’s.

Sherlock’s fingers run gently over John's face, tracing his cheeks, his jaw, his chin then down over his neck before moving back up to run through his hair then to the nap of his neck were his fingers ran over an area that caused John to shiver and hold onto Sherlock tighter.

"Oh god..." John gasped against Sherlock’s lips causing cupid bow lips to smile.

"Not quite."

John laughs and pulls back but only so he can lean his forehead against Sherlock’s shoulder.

"Git."

"Better...come to bed John."

"Okay."

Once in Sherlock’s room John just stood by the bed and looked down upon the dark grey sheets, neatly made and looking so much softer than his own bedding.

Sherlock came to stand behind him his hands gently running over his shoulders before pulling at his coat, taking it from him.

"Take your jumper and shirt off." Sherlock whispered, almost in an order, but the small kiss he placed on Johns neck changed it to something slightly sexual.

Taking off his clothes Sherlock took each item, folding them up neatly and placing them on a chair, before turning John and making him sit on the bed, in just his vest and jeans.

John watched as Sherlock knelt on the floor and stared to undo John's shoes, pulling each of them off and then looking up at John with pale eyes. John searched those eyes, looking for doubt, fear, worry, anything that would show that Sherlock was unsure about this. But all he found was wonder, happiness and something far deeper than John had thought possible.

"How long have you been thinking about my lips?"

Sherlock moved closer and leaned up till his lips just brushed against John's as he spoke.

"For far too long."

"Tell me." John whispered.

"That first night...at Anglos. You ate, I drank coffee." As he spoke Sherlock kept his lips close to John's, the brush of them sending small shivers through John body.

"I remember."

"You enjoyed the meal, you kept licking your lips and I wanted to know what it would be like to do that, I then started to watch you every time you ate. Watching as you eat something you really enjoyed became at times, rather unbearable." John moaned softly as Sherlock let his tongue flick out to lick John's lips. "I would spend hours cataloguing each meal, remembering every detail-"

John had heard enough, leaning forward he devoured Sherlock, giving that sinful mouth a taste of what it wanted, nibbling at it and licking at it till Sherlock pushed him back onto the bed and coved John with his own body.

John shifted to lift one leg up in-between Sherlock’s legs while the other wrapped its self around Sherlock’s left leg helping to pull Sherlock further against him.

"John..." Sherlock gasped as his hips thrust forward and John felt how turned on Sherlock had become, but his body was so tired it failed to respond even though he truly was just as aroused as Sherlock.

Breaking the kiss John threw his head back and growled causing Sherlock to huff out a laugh against his neck.

"It's okay John." He said kissing softly at John's pulse point on his neck.

"Want you." John said simply letting his eyes close, slowly giving into his body’s demand to sleep.

"I know." Sherlock moved from John to lay next to him and pull a pillow down. "Head up."

John complied and as he did so he moved to turn on his side to face Sherlock, placing his hands under his head as Sherlock placed the pillow.

"No more tall buildings." John muttered as he tried to keep his eyes open but failed miserably.

"No more tall buildings." Sherlock's agreed as his hand ran gently over John’s vest clad side adding to John's sleepiness. "Go to sleep John."

"Okay...be here when I wake."

"I don't have any intention of moving."

"Good...that's...good..."

Within seconds John fell asleep, his last thought being of Sherlock’s hand upon his side.


End file.
